It's No Fun Being Nice All The Time
by love109
Summary: Kagome cames back only to leave again with a blind son and another broken heart sesskags
1. Chapter 1

It was hell coming home. She had a 2 year old baby girl and a year old son. They looked every bit their father. They had seen him on the T.V and with his new wife and mate. She had tried to tell them that he still loved them but the reaction she got from them was close to bring the house down and not in a good way. They were only coming home for her brother's wedding. She knew that her ex-mate's brother would be there but she would stay away from him. Her heart was still broken from when Sesshomaru had told her things were over.

FLASHBACK

She looked at him in shock. Here he was with HER and telling her that he wanted her out of this house and never to come near him again.

"But what about Rin and...And-"

"What about her? She's your problem now and you had better be out before tonight."

"Please Sess don't do this. I love you."

"And? You can't even give me a son what use are you. Get your things and leave. If you're not gone before I get home I'll make you leave. I never love you. You were just an easy lay." With that he took a hold of Kagura's hand and left. She fell to the floor in tears. Her heart broken.

END FLASHBACK

She walked into her son's room, Shippo. He was playing with Rin. They were both full demon but that came from having two full demon parents. Kagome had been told when she was 14 that she found on their door step. She didn't mind and still thought of them as her real family. She smiled and moved to go play but was interrupted by the door. She closed the door and went to open the front door. When she opened it she smiled only to lose it when she saw who was behind her brother.

Souta smiled weakly as she showed them all in. With him were Inuyasha, Miroku and Sesshomaru. They went into the living room and they sat down why she stayed near the door.

"You look great Kag's."

"Yeah. Um what is it you wanted. I'm sort of going out soon." She wasn't lying as she was going out. She was going to see her new boyfriend. He was going to met her at the airport were he was coming from New York.

"Well you see I'm here because I want you to be apart of my wedding but as Sesshomaru and his wife is going to be there..." He didn't finish.

"So I'm not aloud to my own brother's wedding because he's taking his new wife? Fine if you're going to be that way you know were the door is."

"Now Kagome don't' be that way. I mean we'll send you a video."

"No. If you don't mind I want you all out." Before they even moved Rin ran into the room laughing.

"Mummy he said his first word." She picked Rin up and walked to the room they were playing in.

"And what word would that be?"

"You'll have to see." She laughed again and got down from her arms. As she got to the stairs she saw Shippo crawling across the landing. She ran up before he got to the stairs and tried to get down them. She didn't want him falling. When he was born she was told that he couldn't see out of his left eye. He turned his head and gave a little smile.

"Food" She gave a little laugh and took him down the stair's to were Rin was waiting. "Food."

"Ok, ok let's get you some food." He began to wiggle his legs and he gave a little giggle. Kagome put him down and watched him follow Rin into the kitchen.

"So you've married yourself then?" Turning she saw them standing in the hallway not to far from her.

"What? No but maybe in a year or so why?"

"Sis I didn't know you were with someone."

"Yeah well you never asked. That and he's only just asked me." She had been going out with him since she had Shippo. He acted like their father and as Sesshomaru didn't know that Shippo was his she wasn't going to say other wise. After all he was the one who kicked her out for his little hussy.

"Seems not everyone thing's your worthless." Sesshomaru now stood next to Souta.

"Mummy can we have a cookie please?" Rin walked back. Sesshomaru looked at her. She was just like him but with black hair and smiled more.

"Of course you can." Following her into the kitchen she got the jar down. She gave one to Rin and put Shippo in his high chair before handing him his. He held everything with his right hand so he could see it better.

"Sis look I know that you don't like what I'm doing but even mom said for you not to come."

"Fine I won't. Happy? Now if you don-" 'KNOCK, KNOCK'. Frowning she moved past them and again opened the door. She smiled and hugged the man who stood there. "I thought I was meeting you."

"Yeah but I got in early so came to you." He smiled before giving her a kiss. He pulled away and saw everyone over her shoulder. "Are they your friends?" Turning she looked at what he was asking about.

"What, Oh no, no their just people I knew when I lived here. And of course my brother. But it seems that this trip wasn't needed as I'm not going to the wedding anymore." Just then Rin walked in and when she saw him she ran past everyone and right into his open arms.

Before he could say anything Sesshomaru had stepped their way.

"You'll put my daughter down now." He demanded. Kagome seemed shocked.

"Don't talk to him like that! This isn't your house and from what you told me under 2 year's ago she 'my problem now' not yours." He glared at her but moved to take Rin from his arms.

Before he could take her a cry was heard from the kitchen. He gave Rin to Kagome and walked into the kitchen. He came back out with Shippo in his arms. He looked in pain. "I think it's his eye. Do you want me to have a look Kags?"

"Please. He'll be ok wont he?"

"Should be. But it could also mean that the blindness is moving to his other eye." Kagome had silent tear's running down her face. "You might want to let the father know. We'll have to take him to the hospital." Kagome nodded and hugged Rin to herself. She watched as he rang someone and walked into the living room trying to comfort Shippo.

"Kagome what's going on? I thought Shippo was his."

"Yeah you thought, you never asked. Shippo is a year old work it out." She walked after James and went to help with her son. Rin was crying and held onto her mother. Sesshomaru was the first to work it out and walked into the living room to see Rin in the man's arms and Kagome was holding Shippo and trying to comfort him but it looked like the pain was too much.

"Why didn't you say?" He was mad yes but knew this could help him. He had just found out that Kagura had lied to him and couldn't have children.

"I did but you just kicked me out. Why do you think I kept ringing you?" She didn't look at him trying to keep her tears in, knowing that it would upset both of her children more. It was like waiting for hell to freeze over before there was a knock at the door. James got up and went to answer it.

When he came back she saw that he was with another woman who was a doctor and the person who must have driven the ambulance. She asked to look at Shippo so Kagome handed him over to her. "Right who'll be coming with him?"

"Me and-" Before she could finish someone else had spoken.

"And me. I'm his father." The woman nodded and went to leave but asked that they follow. Kagome asked James if he would look after Rin but that was stopped when Sesshomaru growled. "She'll stay with my brother. I'll not have her around your fancy man."

"My, my fancy man? That coming from the man who took woman why he was with me?" Everyone looked shocked. "What did you think I didn't know? The only reason I stayed was because I thought it was because I had just had Rin. Guess I was wrong." She took hold of Rin's hand and took her with her out of the room. Sesshomaru followed but not before glaring at James.

He came out to see that Kagome had Rin on her knee in the ambulance hugging her why holding Shippo's hand. Sesshomaru got in and sat next to her. He watched as his son kicking his little leg's around but seemed to be quiet. Kagome must have been thinking the same thing.

"Is he ok? He just seems to be quiet all of a sudden."

"Yes I just gave him something to take the pain away." Kagome nodded and held onto Rin more. Sesshomaru didn't know what to do and just sat there watching the woman he had loved cry over their son. He still loved her but what was he meant to do? How could he tell her that Kagura had something on him and he couldn't get out of the marriage? He put his hand on her knee trying to give her a bit of comfort.

"Don't touch me. You think just because you find out that he's your son that I'll let you anywhere near him or even Rin for that matter? You're the one who chucked us out. It was easy when you weren't in our lives."

"Kagome you can't stop me seeing my children. Their min-"

"Really? You're only doing this because now you have a son that you want to follow in your foot steps. And yes I know that she can't have any children. Everyone one knew that when we were at school together, from what I hear she was your fancy woman then, better yet you've been with her since then and even when we were going out, when we had Rin."

By now they were at the hospital watching as they worked on Shippo. He didn't know what she was talking about and he was going to tell her if it wasn't for Shippo starting to cry again. Turning around he saw him thrashing about. "What's wrong with him?"

The woman didn't answer. He became angry when he saw her putting a needle into him and saw Kagome wince. "What's wrong with him!?"

"He's not taking to the drug I gave him for the pain. If we don't get to the hospital soon he could lose his site. We could save one eye but then what ever is coursing this could travel to his brain and shut it down. If that happens he'll die. It's up to you. We could save his eye at the risk of losing him or stop what ever it is were it is now."

Sesshomaru was going to answer but didn't know what to say. For the first time in a long while he didn't know what to do. "We'll give you some time but we'll need to know within the next hour." Nodding he watched her walk away back to their son. He took Kagome out of the room and sat her down knowing that she was about to fall.

"I can't lose him, I just can't..." She said softly. He had never seen her like this. Not when she'd lost her father, not when she'd miscarried and not even when he'd broken up with her. He felt sorry for her but he knew what must be done.

"We'll save his eye. That way he'll-"

"He'll what die? Take over your stupid business when you retire? I'll not lose my son just so you can have an heir. You may have just found out that you have a son but he lives with me."

"Not for long." She looked up shocked at this. He didn't mean for it to come out like that and he knew that he was about to lose the last bit of her love for that. She stood up and she looked ready to kill.

"You can't take him! You'll take him, only knowing him for about 2 hours but you want nothing to do with Rin? She'd your child as well! Just go, go back to your wife and leave my family alone. We don't need you." She turned and went back into the room were their son was. He followed and watched.

"I want you to stop this. I can't take much more. Save my baby even if he loser's his site." She didn't want to say that but if meaning having him live a happy life then she'd do anything for him.

"Ok but you'll have to leave the room. Nurse Robinson will take you to the family waiting room. There's a phone there so if you want to call anyone."

Kagome nodded and thanked her. The nurse took then to the waiting room. No one was in it and for that she was glad. Looking for the phone she went and called James. When she got through she told him what was happening and not to worry and she'd be back maybe later. Sesshomaru came into the room soon after the call had ended. He sat down and looked at the far wall.

"Mommy?" They both turned at the voice. Rin was looking at Kagome. "Were's Shippo? I miss him. He's going to be ok right?" Kagome picked her up and sat her on her lap.

"Of course he is. It's just like last time. They'll help him back to full health and he'll come home and you can play together again. But you'll have to be careful as he wont be able to see ok?"

"Ok." Rin yarned as she rocked her. Soon her eyes closed. Kagome got up and placed her on the sofa and placed a blanket over her. She kissed her forehead. Kagome sat on the floor, stroked her hair and watched as she slept. Sesshomaru watched all this with a heavy heart.

Maybe calling Kagura wasn't the right thing to do. She was on her way and knowing her she'd set into Kagome and he could see that if she was pushed to much then she'd blow.

TBC...

R & R PLEASE

IF YOU LIKE IT SO FAR PUT YOUR OWN IDEA'S IN. JUST SEND ME A MESSAGE AND I'LL DO MY BEST TO ADD IT TO THIS STORY OR ANY OTHER'S THAT YOU MIGHT HAVE IDEA'S FOR

LOVE

love109

xxxXXXxxx


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome and Sesshomaru had been waiting for 2 hours before the door opened again. There standing in the door was Kagura. She went to Sesshomaru but not before glaring at Kagome. "Are you ok Sessho? I came as soon as I could." Sesshomaru nodded and told her what was going on. "You let her decide?"

Kagome didn't need this. Turning back to Rin she smiled. She was still asleep and didn't seem to be waking up anytime soon. Kagome didn't want her to see this woman knowing that she wouldn't be happy and start to cry.

Sesshomaru had turned Kagura out and watched as Kagome did as well. He saw her smile and couldn't help but wish that it was for him. He hadn't ment to be so mean to her when he'd told her to leave but he knew that she wouldn't leave without a fight. Now she couldn't wait to get away from him. He hadn't been with Kagura when he'd been with Kagome and he was going to make sure that she knew that and would let him see his children. Sesshomaru was between a rock and a hard place. Kagura had found out about something in his past and was going to tell her unless he broke up with her and took up with her.

Rin began to wake up and Sesshomaru got up and moved over to them. "Hay baby. Have a good sleep?" Rin looked at him then saw someone standing just over his shoulder. Moving so she could see she strank back when she saw who it was. She moved into Kagome's arms and beared her head in her chest.

"Shh it's ok Rin. Why don't you give your daddy a big hug? I think he needs one." The last bit she did just so Rin could hear. Even with demon hearing Kagome knew how low to put her voice before they couldn't hear her. Rin looked behind her mother before looked back at her smiling. Getting up she walked over to Sesshomaru and hugged his leg.

He was shocked but bent down and picked her up. She again hugged him and he hugged her knowing that he at least got a hug of one of the two girl's he loved. Kagome smiled and sat down on the sofa were Rin was just sleeping. Kagura glared at this and turned away to see what had opened the door. Kagome pushed past her and asked the doctor if Shippo was ok.

"He's just coming out and if you'd like to follow me." Rin pulled out fo Sesshomaru's arm's and ran over to Kagome and grabbed onto her leg. "I'm not sure that your daughter should come in and see him for the time being."

"I'll look after her." Kagura said and even Sesshomaru was shocked. Kagome shook her head. "Why not? I am her step mother after all."

"Your no way near her step mother as you are my foot. Can I have a nurse look after her please?" She asked the doctor. He nodded and told her follow him but she didn't get out of the door before Kagura had moved in front of her blocking their way. "Move aside!"

"No. And she'll have to get used to me soon anyway as she'll be moving in with us as will Shippo. After all what will the court see in you?"

"Court? What court?" She turned and saw Sesshomaru glaring at Kagura. "Your going to take my children off me?" He saw the hurt in her eyes but then saw it dissapear and become blank.

"Mummy? What's she mean living with her? Your not leaving are you?" Kagome picked her up and held her to her.

"No baby and as soon as Shippo is ready we'll be going back with James back to our home." Rin smiled and held onto her better. Kagome pushed Kagura out of the way again and told the docteor that Rin was staying with her no matter what.

Sesshomaru followed with Kagura behind him and they all walked into a room with only one bed. On the bed was Shippo waving his arm's and legs around. Kagome put Rin down and walked over to him. Around his head was lots of raps so the light wouldn't hurt his eyes. She took hold of his hand and he gave off a little giggle.

"He should be aloud to go in about two day's. But he will have to keep his eyes covered up for another two weeks. When you change them you'll have to do it in a dimmly lit room, also you'll have to put eye drops in each eye. After that he should be fine. We'll send your notes to Dr. Peters as he's Shippo's doctor were you live and he'll set up for a check up for you when you get back."

Kagome smiled and thanked him. Rin walked over and sat at the bottom of the bed and looked up at her brother. Sesshomaru could see she was sad and went to give her a hug. After some time there was a knock at the door before it opened. Sesshomaru saw that it was that James person and growled at him. If he heard he didn't seem to care.

"Is he ok Kags?" When he got a nod he carryed on talking. "I brought you some thing's for him." Kagome turned and took the bag from him smiling a watery smile. "Um also this came for you at home when you were down here." He handed her a letter. She let go of Shippo's hand to open it and read it over twice.

"Rin come here sweety." Rin went over to her mummy and held her hand why she watched her mummy glare at her daddy. "Get out! Your not welcome here anymore."

"Kagome he's my son you cant say that." He was shocked and wondered what was in that letter.

"Really? Accourding to this your not aloud near me so if I'm here then you had better leave. Well not aloud near me until the court hearing. And if you think for one minute that you'll win your sadly mistaken." James frowned and took the letter from her and read it.

"Kags? It wasn't him who sent this." Kagome looked at him and showed what it said at the bottom. "It was Kagura." Sesshomaru turned to his mate and growled at her.

"What the hell are you playing at? This has nothing to do with you." Kagura was shocked but made sure that no one saw it and glared right back at him.

"Well you were on about it for so long I thought that I'd do it for you."

Kagome went and sat back down next to Shippo. He had fallen asleep and she watched him wondering if after this she'd ever see him again. She knew that she didn't have a shit-in-hell's chance of winning. Her tears fell and she felt James put his hand on her shoulder. She gave Shippo a kiss and then picked Rin up and hugged her before handing her over to Sesshomaru and running from the room in flood's of tears. Rin called after her with such fource that Kagura covered her ears. James sighed but didn't leave. He turned to Sesshomaru and looked him in the eye.

"I hope your happy with yourself. You've just broke a wonderful woman just so you can have someone to run your stupid company. If I were you I'd think about never showing your face near us again." He smiled at Rin before walking out of the room.

Sesshomaru watched him go before looking down at Rin who was crying into his chest for her mummy. He put her down on the bed before pulling Kagura out of the room.

Rin sat up when she heard shouting and wondered if her mother was back. Jumping down from the bed she ran out of the room only to see that nasty woman slap her father. She glared at her but she wanted to find her mummy and pushed past them both. Her father called after her and she heard him running after her. Turning a corner she ran into the girl's toilets that were there knowing he wouldn't come in and get her.

How wrong she was. She had locked herself in one of the stalls and heard someone come in. "Rin come out please." She heard him say but didn't want to. She saw his feet under the door and waited to see what he said next. "If you come out I'll take you to mummy I promise."

"Really? You can't go back on a promise."

"Yes I do. So please come out." She opened the door and he lifted her up into his arm's. She smiled and couldn't wait to see her mother again.

"Daddy will you and mummy get back together so we can be a real family again?"

TBC...

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome sat in her room crying against the locked door with a picture of both her children and her, when she first had Shippo.

"Kagome please open the door. We'll do what ever we can to keep them I promise." James said with his forehead leaning against the door with his eyes closed. For the last 2 hours he had tried to get her out of the bedroom but she just kept on crying but she wouldn't answer him or even open the door so he could comfort her. Banging on the front door brought him back to the now. "I'll be right back OK?" Leaving he went and opened the front door. Upon it swinging open he saw Rin in the arms of her father. Smiling at Rin he turned to Sesshomaru with a frown on his face. "What can I help you with?" Rin jumped down and ran into the house shouting for her mother.

They all turned towards the stairs when they heard a door slam open and the running of feet. Soon they saw Kagome at the top of them holding a baby blanket and her eyes red, raw and her face had tear stains running all the way down.

"Ri....Rin?" She said with a confused look on her face. Rin nodded and before they could say anything she was running down the stairs and picking Rin up in her arms and hugging her with all her might. It wasn't just one sided as Rin seemed to be holding on to her just as tight. The men look at them. One with a smile the other trying not to show how he really felt. Kagome didn't dear let go of Rin as she thought that he would take her away again. Sesshomaru stood back and watched as this was happening but knew that he needed to sort out things between them before she went away again. Of course if he had his own way she wouldn't be leaving ever again.

"Kagome." She looked at him as his voice reached her and she knew that she wasn't over him as much as she thought. His smooth voice could still get to her. Nodding though she asked him to go on. "I think it's time we go and see our son. He should be waking up son and I believe that he would want to see all of his family." Kagome gasped but then gave a small smile.

"You'll come with us wont you? I mean to see Shippo? You are still his father when all said and done." Sesshomaru nodded and said they'd go back in his car. James said he would make a bag up for them and would meet them at the hospital. Kagome looked ready to say something but Rin pulled her out of the door after Sesshomaru. She saw that he'd gotten a child set for Rin and also one for Shippo.

"I thought we could work out some time I could spend with them both while your here. I even if you said no I wanted to at least show that I was series about this." He said when she looked from the seats up to him. She nodded and said she would think about it and let him know first before anyone else. "That's all I ask." He said with a nod and helped Rin into her car seat. Kagome watched as he helped her and saw that Rin had a small smile on her face for him and knew that she would be having a hard time thinking of whether to let him see their children or not. She knew that it was going to be hard on all of them but she knew that she had to make her mind up soon or she might just lose them altogether.

TBC...

READ AND REVIEW PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

LOVE

love109

XXXxxxXXX


	4. AN PLEASE READ

RIGHT FOR NOW I'LL ONLY BE DOING 'THEY STAYED' AND 'ALL FOR ONE'. ITS JUST UNTIL I FINISH THEM. AFTER THAT I'LL BE PUTTING A NEW ONE UPWHEN I HAVE FINISHED AT LEAST ONE OF THEM. I THINK IT WILL BE THE NEXT STORY TO 'EMMA BLACK' AND 'HERMIONE BLACK'. STILL THINKING OF A NAME FOR THAT ONE.

WHAT DO YOU THINK I SHOULD CALL IT?

FINALY EMMA BLACK

OR

'--'

YOU CAN PICK A NAME IF YOU LIKE FOR THIS ONE. BUT I ALREAD HAVE THE NAME FOR THE STORY AFTER THAT ONE.

LOVE

love109

XXXxxxXXX


End file.
